Undercover
by rlturner79
Summary: An AU of sorts for Candy 5x2. Elena doesn't exist so that leaves Sam to be the stripper... DannyMartin slash also DannySam...kinda.


Sam wasn't sure if she should laugh or feel insulted.

After she'd come back from the club and told them what she had to do next, she'd watched Danny's eyes widen in surprise, then quickly change to a strange sort of nervousness. But now? Now he was actually looking at her with a weird sort of disgust. The two of them had never been close. At least not in that way. In other ways yes. She'd gladly take a bullet for him, and knew that he would do the same for her. They were family. The whole team was. But whereas in some instances, between her and Jack and between her and Martin, things had taken a more romantic turn, with her and Danny there had never been an attraction.

She wasn't blind though. She could see his appeal. Easily. And there were times she had wondered, briefly, why she _wasn't_ attracted to Danny. Somehow, she imagined a relationship with him would've turned out to be much easier than her failed ones with both Martin and Jack.

But now? Well now she was going to have to make damn sure her performance was convincing, that she was _into_ Danny. She didn't see herself having that much of a problem. After all she was playing the stripper…so technically, her whole persona was an act. But Danny was going to have to play the interested, lustful john and from the current look on his face, Sam wondered how he was going to accomplish that.

However, it didn't last long. Martin walked past them both, a teasing grin on his face, a strange sort of glint in his eyes. He leaned close to Danny, murmured something she couldn't hear and then turned and walked closer to her.

"You all set?" he asked, a smirk on his face. It was like he knew some sort of secret and wasn't letting anyone in on it. She found herself powerfully curious as to what he'd said to Danny. Glanced over at the other man and grew even more interested at the sudden look of lust in Danny's eyes. And strangely enough, he was looking at _her_.

Frowning, she glanced from Danny to Martin, confused for a moment. Narrowing her eyes, she focused more fully on Martin. "What did you say to Danny?" she asked.

He didn't look up from the papers on the conference table. Not missing a beat, he replied, "Just told him how good you are in bed." When he glanced up she was glaring at him, face red with fury. He laughed and shook his head. "I'm kidding!" he exclaimed.

It took her a few moments to push her anger away, but the smile on his face warmed her heart and soon she couldn't help but smile back. For the first time in months, maybe even longer, she felt good about Martin again, about _them._ Strange that it had only taken that short moment, a little joke…but a sense of relief settled around her heart and a weight was lifted from her shoulders. She glanced in Danny's direction again and noticed that he now seemed anxious, nervous almost. She watched as his eyes darted to Martin, a growing sense of unease in his appearance. And when Martin looked up and turned to face him he smiled, holding Danny's gaze for just a minute too long.

And she watched Danny turn away, run his hands through his hair and take a deep breath. She smiled to herself as understanding dawned. Danny was nervous. An odd situation to be sure, but she knew exactly why.

She was pretty sure she had been the last one to figure it out. At first she'd been somewhat upset, but she also knew she had no justified reason to feel the way she did. Martin had wanted her, yes. But at the same time, she came to realize that she had been the safe choice. A placeholder of sorts. Just as Martin had been the same to her. _Her_ safe choice. Her rebound, even. They meant so much to each other, but not in the way they were pretending to enact. When understanding had dawned it had been as shocking as it was clear. Martin was in love with Danny. And just as easily: Danny was in love with Martin.

But things weren't easy. They danced around one another and avoided. Pretended and denied their feelings. And when drama and tragedy kept striking them down again and again, it had become an unrequited sort of secret. A secret that everyone knew.

Lately, she'd been watching them more carefully though. Martin was healing, recovering…still from the shooting and from his addiction. Danny was working through guilt and the fear of moving too fast. But it needed to end. They needed to find a way to be together. And suddenly, watching them right now, Sam decided she had to be a catalyst to it actually happening.

The knock on the door set the butterflies in her stomach on flutter mode, but she took a deep breath, remembering to keep up appearances for the camera she knew was hidden somewhere in this shabby apartment. Not only that, but she had to keep up appearances for Danny. Had to convince Danny of what he was missing.

Her skirt was black and way too short for her liking. The heels she had on weren't too uncomfortable, but if she indulged herself in one "girly" way in every day life it was in her shoes. Her top was a red halter, filled with ample padding, giving her the appearance of a chest she'd never had and to top it all off the shirt was _also_ a midriff. Her hair was pulled back in some high ponytail that made her feel like a cheerleader, and she had way too much makeup on for her liking. But she looked the part. That was what was important.

Licking her lips, she stepped forward and opened the door, smiling seductively at Danny. A part of her wanted to giggle, because this was _Danny_ and the prospect of having to kiss and touch him made her feel giddy in a way that had absolutely nothing to do with lust. But she'd committed to going undercover, and not only that, she was now committed to her plan. She just had to get him to play along.

She saw the brief nervousness in his eyes but it was quickly replaced by something darker, something she understood as lust…and she knew what – or who – he was thinking of.

"Hi there," she said, voice low, reaching out to tug at his jacket. He complied easily, smiling back and lifting his arms until the jacket fell to the floor.

Not missing a beat, he put his arms around her waist and pulled her close, to which she responded by running her fingers up his arms to his shoulders. "Anxious aren't we?" she teased, pulling back and turning away a bit.

He caught her by the waist, pulling her back against him so that he was pressed against her back, his hands gripping her hips, his mouth running along her cheek, her jaw. She shivered inadvertently, reluctantly admitting to herself that he was very good at this. At seduction. "Find anything?" he murmured, teasing glint still in his voice. She shook her head, rubbing back against him suggestively, playing the part even as they continued on with the job.

"Microphones? Cameras?" he whispered into her ear, breath tickling her skin.

She shook her head again and turned around, palm coming up to cup his cheek, thumb running over his lips. She smiled, teased him as she slipped closer, trailing her other hand down his spine. "What are you looking for?" she asked, leaning forward to whisper it into his ear.

He started to answer her in the same way, something about an obvious hiding place for a camera being overhead in the light fixture, but she shook her head and put her hands on his hips, pulling him towards the bed. She turned them around and pushed him down, smiling at the curious glint in his eyes, the way his eyebrow raised in surprise…but he didn't break character. Knowing she had to take her chances, she crawled onto the bed with him, straddling his waist and leaning down a bit, hands sliding up his chest.

"What are you _really_ looking for?" she asked, voice husky. She was suddenly more turned on by this whole situation than she had at all anticipated. She leaned down closer to Danny, fingers slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He shook his head a little, confusion passing over his face. "What do you want to _know_?" she asked. "About me…" she went on, surprised by her own performance, by the sound of her voice. "About…_Martin_," she whispered, lips brushing his ear, quiet enough she knew that no microphone would pick it up. Not with the music playing in the background.

She saw the look of surprise in his eyes, but his hands came up and gripped her hips and she felt him arch up into her a little, felt him harden and she couldn't help but shiver. It wasn't Danny so much that was starting to arouse her, yet with him hot and hard and so very real beneath her it was tempting. But it was more the fact of what she _knew_ what he wanted to find out. And what she was picturing in her head.

One of his hands was on her thigh now, fingers pressing into the skin, just below her very short skirt, and she didn't even think he was conscious about the way they were moving. His other hand was in her hair, working through the ponytail, messing it up, trembling. He pulled her down, closer so that they could whisper. And when she met his eyes she was struck by the lust she saw there, felt herself shiver and press down into him before she could stop it.

"Sam…" he mouthed her name, a desperate sort of plea with very little sound.

"He's good," she murmured, back to unbuttoning his shirt, trailing her fingertips over his chest. Leaned down again, she pressed her lips to his chin, made her way across his jaw line to his ear, couldn't help the way she bit down gently on his earlobe. "He kisses you first," she whispered. "Slowly, determined…single minded. And it's so _good_ Danny. Soft lips, but never light. Tastes like heaven," she added, grinding down against him just a little bit as she said it, as she _remembered_ it. Felt Danny's fingers pressing into her thigh, other hand now on her back, pulling her closer. "And he leaves you breathless, out of control and desperate for more," she went on, breathing deeply now.

Danny whimpered, arching up into her again and she heard him call her name. More like a mixture of hers and Martin's. Started off as Martin's name, but knowing he had to stay in character, finished with Sam's. "More," he begged, lips against her neck, tickling, making her shiver.

"He'd kiss his way down your neck, those soft lips making you shiver, tongue warm and wet, tasting your skin…all the while his hands would be on your back, your chest, your hips…leaving trails of heat and making you arch up into him." She was breathless now and Danny's moans were making her wet.

"Tell me Sam…" he pleaded, voice hoarse. He pulled her close so that she could look into his eyes. She bit down on her lower lip at the lust she saw there, the want…and more closely the need. "Tell me all of it…please."

"You want to know," she breathed, lips practically brushing his, a seductive smile back on her mouth. "What it's like to have him inside you," she said slowly, forcing the words out one at a time, watching as Danny's eyes clouded over. "Have him on top of you, arms around you, kissing you with a needy sort of desperation…all that well-earned control finally slipping, his body hot against yours, sweaty, slick…burying himself inside you again and again until you both come, shaking, crying out each other's names…together."

She had to stop and catch her breath, couldn't believe she'd had any of this in her, but she liked it. And it was the picture of the two of them in her head – of Martin fucking Danny – that left her so aroused, left her rocking against Danny and trailing her hands over any part of him she could touch.

And he was whimpering beneath her, practically writhing with desperation, out of breath and quickly losing his control. "You want him that way so badly, don't you Danny?" she whispered.

"Yes," he answered, desperately. "God Sam yes," he panted. "I want all of it. I want to kiss him, touch him…fuck him."

She shivered at the needy lust, leaned down and kissed him gently on the lips. "He wants you too," she murmured against his mouth. "I know he does."

He shut his eyes, swallowing hard and taking a deep breath. "Martin…" he whispered, and everything she heard there was almost overwhelming.

She trailed her fingers softly over his cheek, but in the next moment, he jerked away from her, his hand coming up to his ear. "Yeah, yeah Martin ok…" he said gruffly, trying not to sound too out of breath.

He opened his eyes and Sam could only stare back, a half smile on her face. She sat up first, but didn't climb off of him yet. "They got him?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He nodded, trying to compose himself as best he could. But when he opened his eyes again there was panic there. "Sam, I think he heard me…" he said nervously.

She smiled and finally climbed off of him, standing up and trying her best to straighten her skirt and shirt. He sat up, staying on the edge of the bed and just looking at her. "I hope he did," she said, reaching up to tug her hair out of its ponytail.

"But Sam!"

She shook her head and looked around for the coat she had taken off earlier. "I wasn't lying before. He wants you Danny. Wants you the same way you want him. Don't make the mistake of letting him get away."

"But Sam it's not just…this!" he protested, standing up and grabbing her arm.

Sighing, she smiled and reached out to touch his cheek. "I know," she said gently. "And I'm telling you he feels the same way."

She knew exactly what he meant. It wasn't just about lust or the desire to sleep together. There was so much more between them, always had been, and Sam knew, better than almost anyone, just how deeply Martin loved Danny. No, they had never talked about it, and she doubted they ever would. But, despite their relationship not working, she had gotten to know Martin very well. She'd watched him then and after they'd broken up. She'd learned some of his secrets though she didn't always understand things right away. And she knew, without a doubt, after finally putting all the pieces into the puzzle that Martin was in love with Danny. And then, after a few more months of watching Danny and recalling events past and things said she had figured the same out about him. Danny loved Martin. So very much.

The door to the small apartment opened then, and as Sam had hoped, it was Martin who walked in. And she might as well have been invisible for all he looked at her. His eyes went instantly to Danny and he came a few steps closer, an uncertain look in his eyes, but a hopeful one just the same. Hopeful enough that Sam held her breath, waiting to see where they took things. And Danny met his gaze bravely, walking over to where he was and running his hand through his hair, fingers itching the back of his neck.

"Danny…" Martin murmured softly, a blush creeping into his cheeks.

And Danny stepped closer, into Martin's personal space. "Martin…" he said softly. Their eyes locked on one another and Sam didn't move for fear of breaking the spell. Watched as Danny's fingers tentatively reached out and brushed over the back of Martin's hand and wrist. And Martin shivered and nodded, his hand turning over and quickly squeezing Danny's.

Danny leaned closer then, whispering something in Martin's ear. Sam watched as Martin squeezed his eyes shut and smiled. One of those rare smiles that he had trouble holding back. A happiness that she saw too little in his expression. And she knew what Danny was telling him. Knew that they would now finally take that first step and be what they were meant to be. What they should've been for such a long time.

Voices from other agents broke the quiet spell that had settled over them and they stepped apart, but not as guiltily as Sam might have once imagined. Still held each other's eyes with a private, intimate grin and Sam blushed, suddenly feeling like an intruder.

But soon enough there were other people in the room and Danny turned back to her, met her eyes and smiled – genuine, grateful. Sam smiled back, glanced quickly at Martin who had the same sort of look as Danny on his face, and Sam had to wonder how much Martin had overheard. But he snapped into action a few moments later and brought her a coat from one of the other agents, eyes still shining with a gratefulness she hadn't quite expected.

On the way back to the office, Danny spent half the time gazing at Martin, who was slowly becoming flustered by the attention, and the rest of the time grinning at Sam. Now that it was over she had suddenly lost the upper hand and her little act had now seemed to have become blackmail material for Danny. But she didn't mind; she knew how to play games with Danny.

But really, she felt strangely gratified. As if she had finally righted some sort of wrong. Something that had been broken was now fixed, and she felt wonderfully responsible. She smiled after both of them when they left the office – together – and as she turned off the lamp at her desk she laughed, happy and hopeful.


End file.
